An April Advisory
by That Engineer
Summary: Due to being occupied with Funny Business, Luan plans to scale down her pranks on April Fools Day. Luna, on the other hand, has little tolerance for her roommate's antics due to a particular ongoing issue. Despite the warning signs being clear as ever, our little comedian will soon find herself getting more than she bargained for once April 1st arrives.


**A/N: I had a discussion with my brother pertaining to certain episodes of the Loud House, and we ended up talking about Luan's antics during her April Fools shenanigans. As we all know, she goes batshit insane, and while discussing some of the stories I've seen on the site, the topic came up on how Luan gets punished when one of her pranks goes too far. Now, the stories I've seen can vary, but the most notable ones usually involve Lincoln being the one who suffers the most (two of which involved the fridge falling on him). **

**So, we started to wonder what would happen should Luan launch a prank on one of her sisters after being explicitly warned not to do so. And that's when I got this idea in my head. So my brother, hope you enjoy this, because I sure did.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Loud House. Also, this story has no connection to the others I've made.**

Luan hissed as a cotton ball dabbed with alcohol tapped at the cut just below the bridge of her nose, the teen doing her best to fight back tears and hold her position. Her hair was disheveled, a purple bruise had formed around her left eye (with another on her cheek), there was one rolled up piece of tissue plugged into one of her nostrils (the part that was stuck in her nose was soaked with blood), and she had various smaller bruises running down the length of her arms.

"Just hold still sweetie, I know it hurts." Rita spoke calmly, applying more of the substance to her daughter's face.

Lincoln stood next to his mother, holding a tray of first aid supplies that were pulled out of the bag by Rita's feet. Both mother and daughter sat in a couple chairs as Rita did her best to heal her child. A stern, masculine voice carried itself into the dining room from the entrance behind the two of them; from her peripheral, Luan could barely see her father's back just around the corner. Lincoln glanced backwards, watching as his father lectured Luna while she sat on the couch before him. The musician was cross-legged with her arms folded, a scowl aimed at her father as he continued to chew her out.

Next to Luna, Lynn Jr. held a look of murderous intent out of the corner of her eye, aiming directly towards her older sister. The ponytail on the back of her head was partially undone, allowing some strands of hair to drape over her shoulder. Both girls had scratches and bite marks covering their exposed arms, with a bruise forming near the corner of Luna's mouth due to a nearly busted lip, and Lynn sporting a nasty mar of purple flesh around her left eye.

Leni was with them as well, leaning on left side of the couch while holding an ice pack to her temple.

The other, younger siblings watched the event unfold from the stairs. Lisa had her army protection helmet on, the twins and Lily were wrapped in a suit of bubble wrap, and Lucy (not wearing any form of protection) just stood there while casting a look of disappointment behind her bangs. Despite having been told to stay upstairs, curiosity got the better of them, especially after what they bore witness to just minutes ago.

If there was one thing that was noticeable about everyone in the house, they were still in their night ware.

Lincoln gave an exasperated sigh, noticing the light rays of sunlight that started to peek through the curtains. _"It's too early in the morning __for this..." _Turning towards the reader, "I suppose you're wondering why four of my sisters look like they've been through the wringer. And the sad part is, everything that happened could've been avoided if _someone,_" He glanced over to Luan, "Listened to our warnings."

The boy jerked a thumb to the calendar tacked to the wall. "Take a look at the date. As you can see, it's April 1st again. So, if you're wondering why my younger sisters are wearing body armor, it's pretty obvious. But, if you wanna figure out why I'm helping mom treat Luan while Dad is punishing Luna, let me start from yesterday..."

* * *

March 31st, the day before the one holiday of the year that everyone besides one certain comedian of the Loud House dreads. It was also one of those times most of the siblings would feel envious of Lori. See, she moved 2 months after graduating and is currently attending college in the same city Bobby and his family moved to. It's not surprising that the Casagrandes welcomed her with open arms and offered her a room so she wouldn't have to worry about housing.

And she gets to go prank-free while the rest of the Louds have to suffer mind you...

Regardless, it was rather difficult with one child leaving the nest; Leni in particular tried to stowaway in the Casagrande van, only for Lori to forcefully boot her out. The eldest child spent months coaching the younger blonde on the responsibilities of being the oldest sibling, and Lori felt Leni was ready by the time she had to leave.

Ok, mostly ready. She often called Lori for advice like how to run a sibling meeting, keeping two siblings from fighting, and being assertive when someone was being stubborn about following an order; Lynn especially had the misfortune of Lori screaming at her through the phone on more than one occasion. All in all, Leni eventually became adjusted to living without her roommate, and (thankfully) became accustomed to being in charge whenever the parents weren't around.

The rest of the kids followed suit, with Luna often being Leni's second-in-command when it came to meetings and settling disputes. Although there was one less child in the house, not much changed with the family as a whole. Leni was now a senior in high school with Luna just a grade under; same deal with Luan. Lynn was due to start high school soon with Lincoln set to begin middle school; the sole Loud boy also began to enter the early stages of puberty, as shown with his slight increase in height and small traces of baby fat disappearing from his face. The younger Louds also moved up a grade, except for Lily; she was still in daycare. However, the littlest Loud was shown to have a better grasp of walking and running (you couldn't go anywhere without seeing her popping in and out of rooms) as well as speaking in small, coherent sentences.

Where was I going with this again? Oh, right.

Anyway, most of the Louds were scrambling around for preparations of another prankpocolypse that was due within the next 24 hours. Lisa was going to hide in her bunker, the twins had purchased multitudes of bubble wrap days ago and were currently trying to fix up Lily in a way that wouldn't restrict her movement, Lynn was compiling her sports gear to form a makeshift suit of armor, and Leni simply opted to use the inflatable prank-free suit the family intended to use during that Prank Motel incident; it was the only one left after Lisa decided to trash the others due to the flawed design. If you wanted to look for Lucy, good luck because she all but disappeared after eating breakfast that morning. The parents were a bit lucky due to having to work over the weekend, and Lynn Sr. in particular had a busy lunch rush to deal with. The adults also banned Luan from setting pranks in their place of business unless she wanted to be grounded until she was 18.

Lucky...

Oh, and Lori sent a group text encouraging everyone to keep calm and try to survive. Yeah...they have to deal with prank-zilla while she's a comfortable 3 hours away from all the chaos. So unfair...

Lincoln gave a shaky sigh of relief as he exited the bathroom, making a brisk walk to his room to finish boarding it up. Giving his attention to the reader, "So, it's the day before that dreaded holiday; it's the weekend as well, but it's not enough to bring any of us some relief. As you probably saw, all of us are getting ready for tomorrow; and I'm about to commence, Operation Board Up My Room And Hide from Luan All Day, While Thinking Of A Shorter Name For This Operation. You might ask, 'Lincoln, why are you using this same strategy when it didn't work last time?' And to answer that question, Luan can't use Ronnie Anne as bait since she moved," The boy gave a wide grin. "And after going back through Lisa's files, I came to the sound conclusion that my plan was foolproof up until that point. And, there's_ no way_ she can set up a prank in my room without me knowing!"

Walking past Luan and Luna's shared room, the boy paused as a swear that was uttered in an English accent reached his ears.

"Fuckin' hell..."

Backpedaling for a second, Lincoln peered into the room. In the shared domain of the two entertainers of the house, only one of them was present. Luna sat in the chair by her drum set, a look of frustration aimed towards the object that was drawing her ire. Her beloved axe sat in her lap, with Luna's hands fiddling with the instrument as she tried to apply new strings to the neck. The teen held a string on her lips as she began to wound it to one of the chords at the head, making sure to keep it tight, but not so much to the point they'd break. However, as Luna was halfway through another turn, another string she tightened began to come loose. She wrapped her fingers around the wayward string, but this also caused her current string to start unwinding itself.

"Stay on there, dammit!" The brunette swore, a feral growl escaping her.

Lincoln let a frown take shape on his face. Luna usually had problems restringing her guitar, but today she seemed...tenser than usual. She might cut a swear every once in a while (usually out of surprise or a flash of anger), but she was usually chill when working on her baby.

"Luna?" The boy called out.

The girl jumped in her seat before whipping her head towards her brother. "Geezus mate, you need to wear a freakin' bell..." Her tone was a mix of irritation and somewhat cold.

"Hah," Lincoln laughed dryly, letting himself into her quarters. "I'm not Lucy. Need some help?" He motioned at the instrument.

Luna gave a slightly 'hmph' before turning the head of the axe towards her brother. He gently took it in his grasp and held it steady as Luna started redoing the string that initially came loose.

"So, you ok?" Lincoln started.

Luna shook her head. "Nah brah, just pissy is all..."

"Why?" Lincoln raised a brow. "Is it because of what tomorrow is?" He moved a finger to hold the knob the string was attached to while Luna ran it down the neck to connect it to the base.

The musician gave a dry laugh. "I wish it were, but it's more...complicated." She stuck her tongue out as while carefully fitting the string in, seemingly satisfied when it was secure. "You know what happens when..." Luna looked to the door in case someone might've been prying into their conversation. Cupping a hand to her mouth and lowering her voice, "When a gal is havin' that time of the month?"

Of all the things Lincoln would've expected to hear about Luna's mood, that was the _last_ thing on the list. He thought it might've been due to having difficulty coming up with lyrics for a song or a bit of a falling out with her band mates (which happened twice mind you); instead, he was treated to being possibly the first person in the house to know his sister was dropping a few egg cells.

"Ooooh…." Was all Lincoln let out, growing a bit uncomfortable at the subject. "When...uh, did it start?"

"Last week." Luna replied as she started on another knob. "These cramps are killer man. I used the 'pon once today, but it still hurts down there ya know?"

"R-Right..." The boy muttered, a light blush creeping on his face.

The 12 year old was used to the fact his sisters would be going through their cycles. All of his older sisters were dealing with it, and his younger siblings would be dealing with it too. Thankfully, this was one of the things his mother took full responsibility on when it came to helping her daughters understand the process of becoming a woman. Didn't stop him from being dragged to a store with Leni to find a box of tampons and being asked which ones were better. He had to fight the urge to have Lisa completely wipe his memory of the incident; largely because knowing Lisa, she'd end up erasing his entire mind if she screwed up.

Lincoln shook his head to disrupt the unpleasant memory before it could take place, opting to focus on the issue at hand. "Wait, shouldn't you be getting ready for April Fools? You know how Luan gets, and she said she was gonna make _this year_ even worse since she claims we're 'ready' for it!" He shuddered a little, remembering that sinister smirk Luan had on her face after she managed to flag down the moving truck and get her stuff back. "I think she's still mad about the one we pulled on her last year..."

Surprisingly, Luna shook her head. "I ain't worried about it. Sides'...she started it with making our doubles embarrass us like that, and Lu' oughta be lucky it _wasn't_ the real deal." Grabbing some scissors, she cut the string and gave it a few pulls to ensure it was tight enough. "Normally, I'd be wettin' myself and askin' Lisa to let me camp in her bunker, but I'm just too much in a sour mood to care."

"So..." Lincoln let go of the axe as Luna inspected it. "What are you gonna do?"

Luna gave a light shrug. "Just warn Luan I'm on the P, so she'll know not to prank me."

Lincoln gave a look of uncertainty. "But, what if she doesn't listen? She laughed at my face the last time I had tried to reason with her."

The musician pursed her lips as she set the guitar down. "Guess I'll ride that crazy train when it comes. I mean, Lu' should know better than to mess with someone when they're feelin' sore down under. Remember what happened with Lori, Lynn, and that loaf of bread?"

The boy winced as he recalled that incident as if it happened yesterday. Lynn mentioned it once during the time Lincoln believed Bobby was cheating on Lori, but she left out the part that Lori had been going through her cycle at the time; this was likely due to Clyde being present, and one would have to question how he's not dead if he had another epic nose bleed. To be fair, Lynn was unaware of Lori's cycle until _after _she had a bruise on her forehead. Lincoln didn't expect a loaf of bread to cause that much damage; then again, it was still frozen and pulled fresh from the freezer.

Luna smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Don't worry lil' dude. I'll be juuust fine."

Lincoln pursed his lips, still uncertain about her decision. However, time was short, and that door wasn't going to board itself. He gave Luna a quick nod before exiting the room, making a beeline for the Twins' in order to acquire Lana's nail gun.

* * *

Luan hummed to herself as she walked through the front door, her clown wig tucked into the pit of her arm while a styrofoam container was held in the palm of her hand. Her face was still adorned with the matching makeup in spite of losing the wig, not that it mattered to her as Luan planned on changing her wardrobe soon enough. If you were close enough, one could smell the scent of chocolate the permeated from the locking holes of the container; another satisfied client as Luan would boast. Upon shutting the door, the comedian paused upon noticing how...silent it was in the house. She knew her parents were at work, but none of her siblings had any plans today...unless...

Luan's eyes widened as she remembered what was so specific about the date. "Oh, right." She chuckled to herself. "Pranksmas Eve. Bet they're all making plans to hide this year." As she started up the stairs, "I'll admit though, they got me good last time, so it feels weird that they aren't working together again."

Upon reaching the top, Luan heard a door open to her right. "Thanks for the nail gun Lana! I'll return it April 2nd!" She glanced toward the voice, spotting Lincoln walking out with the aforementioned tool.

"Make sure you keep the pressure set to medium." Lana replied as she wobbled out like a penguin. Luan covered her mouth with a hand upon seeing her little sister covered head to toe in bubble wrap and duct tape. "Too much and you might shoot right through the door. Speaking of which," The 7 year old put her hands on her hips. "How come you wanted Oak instead of Mahogany?"

"Just in case I need to take the wood off in an emergency." Lincoln made a side glance to his left, a chill running up his spine upon recognizing his sister. Before Luan even had a chance to greet him, the boy backstepped into his room and shut the door; a whirring sound echoed throughout the hall as Luan could see nails being embedded into the wooden frame.

The 15 year old shook her head. "Normally I'd find that rude, but Link was _stiff as a board_." She chuckled to herself, mentally counting the number of nails poking through the door. "Wow, twice as much as last time. Guess you can say he, _nailed it!"_ The girl let out a hearty laugh as she turned towards her shared room.

"Hi Luan!"

The brunette halted at hearing her name. Turning towards the room her 2nd oldest sister occupied, Luan peeked through the open door, only to find emptiness. "Leni?"

"Up here!" The fashionista answered.

Glancing up, Luan saw Leni was floating on the ceiling in that prank-proof suit the family tried to use two years back._ "What was it called...Prank-Me-Not Poncho? Yeah, that's it. Guess Leni's cord broke."_ The younger sibling thought to herself. "Uh...shouldn't you have waited til _tomorrow_ to put that on?"

"Don't worry, I thought ahead and filled the suit with snacks." As if to prove her point, Luan watched as Leni took her arms out of the sleeves and started to fiddle around with something inside the suit. A moment later, a pack of chips was visible from the protective mask.

"Oooookay?" Luan replied, still uncertain as her sister popped a cookie into her mouth. "But how are you supposed to-" The girl's eyes widened a bit as an idea formed in her head. Giving a devious smirk, "Actually, never mind. See ya tomorrow Leni." Luan chuckled to herself as she turned back toward her original destination.

Luna was polishing her guitar with a dust cloth when her roommate walked in. Judging by that smirk, she could tell her sister either thought up some revenge scheme or was plotting a prank.

"Hey Luna, you'll never guess what I got in store for Leni tomorrow."

Yep, it's the latter. Giving a side glance at the 15 year old, "Does it have something to do with water?"

"Pretty much." Luan replied as she walked past her sister, setting the wig and little container down at her desk. After opening a couple drawers, the comedian pulled out a small washcloth that appeared to have smear stains on it. "Those suits don't have some built in bathroom thingy, right?" She pulled out a water bottle and poured just enough to wet the cloth. Her vision went dark as she scrubbed away the products that sat on her facial tissue.

Luna shook her head, giving her baby the attention it deserves. "Nah. Lisa said it'd 'compromise the integrity of the suit', or whatever she said. Not that it-" She shot her head up as one, particularly dreadful idea came to mind. Giving her roommate the stink eye, "I hope you ain't plannin' on pushing Leni out the house while she's still wearing that thing..."

Luan pulled the cloth away from her face, a deadpanned frown showcased for all to see before directing it at Luna. "And risk mom and dad killing me? I'm not a monster." Turning her head back to the desk, she balled the cloth just a bit before wiping at her cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Luna muttered in a dark tone that Luan easily picked up.

Furrowing her brows, the comedian whipped her head around. "What's wrong with you?" She replied irritably as she set the cloth down, not taking her eyes off her sister. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I'm goin' through the motions again sis." Luna replied, meeting Luan's heated stare with a neutral face. "You've known that since earlier this week."

"Oh..." Luan dropped her glare, pursing her lips as she leaned back on the desk. "I kinda forgot about that since I've been booked solid this week. I haven't even bene able to plan much of anything for April Fools Day."

Luna raised a brow as she set her axe in its stand. "So you're not doing anything major tomorrow?"

"Sadly, no." Luan answered. "Uh, can you shut the door for a sec? I gotta change."

Luna moved her foot and placed it on the door, applying as much force as possible when she pushed it away. The door didn't close fully, but it was enough to avoid the potential of someone catching Luan almost nude. The younger brunette took her shirt off, revealing a small bra that held up what most would assume were B-cup breasts. Naturally, Luna became a little self conscious the first time she noticed her younger sister was maturing faster than she was, at least when it came to chest appearance. The musician could at least boast that she developed a bit of junk in the trunk within the last few months.

Walking over to the closet to fish out her usual blouse, "I was planning on something big for this year; think of it as a congratulatory surprise for pranking me back so hard with the moving van." Luan paused as she moved a few hangers out of the way. "But around the same time, I picked up new clients for Funny Business, and it'd be rude to ruin a child's birthday party just to prank you guys. Plus, I'd be missing out on earnings."

"Gotta make that cash brah. Gotta make that cash." Luna approved, folding one leg over the other.

"So," Luan continued as she stripped out of her clown pants. "I figured there was always next year, and decided to go back to basics." She grabbed a buttoned shirt and skirt before shutting the door. "You know," She turned towards her sister, "Simple stuff."

As certain as Luan's words were, Luna wasn't too convinced. If you knew Luan as much as she did, you'd have to give her a little security check just to be sure she's not fibbing.

Giving her a quizzical stare, "So no more freak giant jello pranks?"

"Nope." Luan replied as she put her shirt on.

"Raccoons?"

"Uh uh."

"Dirty diapers?" Luna stuck her tongue out, remembering how her parents nearly got sacked with the trash fillers 3 years back.

No-" Luan paused, tapping her chin. "Maybe. It depends if Lily's trash can hasn't been emptied."

Luna hummed in thought. "Nailing the couch to the ceiling?"

"That was only ONE time." Luan raised a digit to express her point. "Plus, I got grounded two weeks after taking it all down. And since you keep asking," She folded her arms, "It sounds like you _want _me to go all out this year."

"Just makin' sure." Luna smirked, getting out of her seat and strolled to the bunk bed. "Sides', did you think we'd buy your word that you'd stop pranking us?"

"After that stunt you guys pulled, I figured you wouldn't, and I'd have to even the score a little." Luan fiddled with her skirt for a minute. Once she got the buttons down, she smoothed the hem a bit to get rid of any wrinkles. "Speaking of pranks, do you have any you wanna spring tomorrow?"

Luna huffed a bit. "Nah. I'll pass; got too much pent up stress to take it in fun."

"Aw, come on." Luan chided, a smirk drawing on her face. "What's a better way to wipe that frown than nailing a pie to someone's face?"

"Fun for _you, _but that ain't my thing." Luna climbed the ladder on the end, scanning her bed for something. "And I think it's best that you don't try to prank me tomorrow. Last thing I want is to do somethin' I'll regret-there you are!" She reached under the covers and pulled out her iPod.

Luan shrugged, her smirk never dropping. "Sorry Luna, but you know the rules: anyone on our property during April Fools is fair game. And last I checked," Her lips parted to show grinning teeth, "We _live _here."

Luna knitted her brows together before turning her head towards her roommate. "And who made that rule?"

"I did, 3 years back. And no one ever decided to say otherwise; not even mom and dad sooooo..." The comedian's voice slowly disappeared as Luna stomped up to her. Luan could've swore she saw a small fire lit up behind her sister's pupils.

"Luan, I'm only gonna say this once. You pull a prank on me at _any _point tomorrow, and I'll throw down on you harder than a mosh pit at a McSwagger concert." Luan shrank as Luna appeared to tower over her. "Do. Not. Test. Me..." The musician closed the distance with each, venomous word until they were practiced nose to nose.

Luna backed off shortly after, keeping her glare trained on Luan as she slipped her headphones on before walking out of the room. Luan stared at the open door for a few moments, mouth agape as if she were about to say something. Words refused to form in her throat as her brain kept trying to figure out what just happened, leaving the comedian in a state of silent shock. She knew Luna could be rather...difficult...to deal with when she was mad, but even when angry she didn't get _too_ much 'in your face' unless you and her were about to trade blows.

However, Luan felt almost as if she had been talking to a complete stranger, only reminding herself it was her sister by the punk rock outfit she always wore. Either Luna's cramps were really bugging her, or something else was setting her off. And the way her eyes looked glinted with total malice...a chill ran up Luan's spine with that image being stuck in her head.

The comedian side stepped until she felt the side of her bunk, planting herself on it as she sorted out her emotions. Luan knew her siblings hated it when she pranked them on April Fools Day, but they didn't express extreme annoyance at the fact. Sure, they tied her up in a cage that one time, but it wasn't too difficult to break loose and spread her chaos. She didn't understand why she trembled a bit at Luna's words. It might have been due to how she legitimately sounded like she'd bring great harm on a scale that wasn't on a typical sibling spat.

Luan's eye twitched a little, her knuckles beginning to turn white as she gripped her bed sheets harder. Her brows knitted together into a wide V-shape the longer she continued to dwell on Luna's threat.

Ok, so the house musician is acting a bit moody; she's not the only one that acts weird when the cycle starts. From what she's seen, Lynn is the _worst _out of all the older sisters; do anything so much as look at her wrong and she'd be on you like a lioness catching its prey. Leni would act a bit depressed for a few days before she was back to her cheery self, and Luan was a similar case. She wouldn't crack a joke all day and try to avoid moving around much until the pain in her nether regions subsided. Luan had little idea on how her younger sisters would be effected when they eventually started, though she assumed Lucy would stay the same and Lola would be quite a handful since she's already a brat at times. Lana and Lisa...who knows; and Luan was almost certain she'd have a kid of her own by the time Lily reached that age.

And like it or not, as the house's prized comedian, Luan had something of an obligation to do on April Fools Day. Call it pride, stubbornness, or what have you, but if she let Luna threaten her to get a prank-free day, soon all of her other siblings would do the same. The only exceptions, naturally, were her parents; their word was law no matter how you slice it, and Luan would admit she had been pushing her luck with them over the years. The not-so-subtle threat of being grounded until legal age was just a warning compared to any other actions Rita and Lynn Sr. could thrust upon her.

Steeling her resolve, Luan got up and shuffled to her desk. Pulling out a stack of paper from one of the drawers, the comedian went to work on planning a simple, yet effective stunt to pull on her roommate. Luna was gonna get her just desserts whether she liked it or not, and nothing that little blowhard could do was going to stop her.

* * *

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. Aside from the occasional small talk like 'how was your day' or 'anyone have any plans this weekend', few words were passed around as everyone concentrated on eating their succotash. One seat was unoccupied, a constant reminder that one bird had already left the nest. The parents knew the cycle started in which their little home would eventually come to a point where the cheers and shouts of their children would become a distant memory; they were still a little saddened that Lori was no longer around, but they were happy she was setting herself up for a great career. Unfortunately, with April Fools Day right around the corner, the parents knew there would be some discontent among their remaining children concerning Luan.

Speaking of which, the seat Leni usually sat in was empty as well; she was still stuck to the ceiling in her suit.

The adults noticed the rest of their kids passing Luan a nervous glance on occasion, no doubt hoping she doesn't spring an early surprise at them. However, this worry was replaced by the possibility of another sister fight protocol taking place as Luan and Luna kept exchanging glares every few minutes. Their sitting positions was also another factor; usually being only a chair space away or even next to each other, the two performers sat as far away from each other as the table would allow.

Being the concerned brother he is, Lincoln opened his mouth to ask what was eating at his sisters, only to get cut short when Lola nudged him and shook her head. He a raised a brow at her, to which the 7 year pulled his head down. "Don't! They'll end up fighting if you bring it up! And the _last_ thing they need is you spilling secrets again!" She whispered in a tone that sounded more like an order instead of advice.

Lincoln gave a deadpanned look. "Oh come on! That was only _one_ time! And if they let this simmer, it'll be even worse when they _do_ fight!" He whispered back in annoyance.

"You weren't supposed to get involved last time." Lola retorted.

"Firstly, if you stopped using my room and taking my stuff, I wouldn't have. Second, you guys kept fighting for the next 3 days until mom and dad decided to end it. Third, I already said I was sorry, so you tell me what we should do." Lincoln folded his arms, with Lola's heated gaze doing nothing but increasing his indifference.

The princess looked at her two older sisters, who were no longer sharing another exchange and focused on cleaning their plates. For some reason she couldn't quite get, Luna felt like she'd be the least approachable of the two. Granted, Luan was hard to reason with around April Fools (just ask Lincoln), but she appeared more irritated than just genuinely angry. Thus, it may be easier to sway her.

Lola hummed in thought. "Very well. If it'll calm your butt, we'll corner Luan later and ask her what the deal is." She took her napkin and proceeded to rid her mouth of food stains.

The Loud boy gave a smirk in triumph. "Glad you finally see things my way."

Lola squinted her eyes, staring at nothing in particular as she contemplated her retaliatory options. A small grin formed behind the napkin she held to her mouth, moving her right leg towards her body. Giving a side glance at her brother, she swung it in his direction, feeling the sweet sensation of foot meeting shin bone. Lincoln's eyes popped open as pain shot through his leg, soon shutting his eyes tight as bit back a scream. His knee bumped the underside of the table, resulting in loud clangs of dishes being heard around the two.

Lynn Sr. raised a brow. "You alright sport?"

"Linky's fine." Lola spoke in an overly sweet tone. "There was a spider on his leg." She gave a smirk whilst tilting her head towards the ailing boy. "Isn't that right, _Linky_?"

Lincoln nodded rapidly, giving a nervous smile.

Lisa, who was seated on the other side of Lincoln, gave a small huff at the obvious fib. "Thank goodness Leni was not present to hear that."

"On that note, whose going to take her dinner up to her?" Rita asked, scanning her children for volunteers.

Lynn immediately raised her hand. "I got it."

Lucy grabbed her wrist and forced it back down. "No you don't. Last time you tried to bring someone dinner, you _ate _it before you even got upstairs."

"Pfff." Lynn scoffed, snatching her hand away. "That only happened once."

"Actually, it happened _four _times." Lincoln added, scooping what remained of his food into his mouth.

The jock sent an unamused stare towards her brother. "Says you Mr. Trip On The Last Step."

"Oh! I'll do it!" Lana piped up, giving a loud and satisfied burp upon finishing her plate.

"And how do we know you won't just feed it to your pets, huh?" Lola chimed in as she gave her twin the stink eye.

Soon enough, the 4 siblings started to have a spat of their own; Lisa, Luna, Lily and Luan remained quiet as they opted to watch the quarrel happening around them. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other before simultaneously bringing a palm to their foreheads. Make no mistake: they loved their kids with every fiber of their being. And that is why it was so _very much _annoying when the kids got into fights over simple stuff.

As the arguments started to get louder, the patriarch put two fingers to his lips before cutting loose with a loud whistle. The kids immediately clammed up before whirling their heads towards their father.

"Since no one can decide who gets to do it, we'll just pick for you." Lynn did a quick scan over his children before finally settling on one. "Luan, you can take Leni's dinner up to her."

Rita was quick to give a critical eye towards her daughter. "Just make sure you don't put any _'extras'_ in it like last time..."

Luan gave a shrug before finishing her plate and excused herself from the table. Taking her plate, the brunette aimed to grab a Tupperware container to put what remained of dinner inside before sending it up to her second oldest sister. Shortly after Luan left, Lincoln and Lola immediately began to write short notes on their napkins before passing them to every other sibling besides Luna. Upon getting short nods of approval, the two knew their plan was set.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner Luan." Leni cheered as Luan handed her the container. "Now how am I supposed to eat it?..." The blonde stuck her tongue whilst wracking her brain to solve this dilemma.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out." Luan smiled as she stepped off the chair she used as a ladder before kicking it back towards its original spot.

As soon as Luan opened the door, she was met with all of her younger siblings waiting for her just past the doorway. Raising a brow, the comedian was about to question them when she found herself getting shoved back into the room; Lana shut and locked the door behind them so no one could pry into their interrogation.

"Luna's in the bathroom, so we got 10 minutes tops." The young mechanic stated before leaning on the frame.

"Oh hey guys! Are we having a slumber party?" Leni asked, though she was more confused than Luan as to why her siblings just burst into her room.

"What the heck is going on?!" Luan shouted in annoyance, her fists firmly planted to her sides.

"What's going on is the beef between you and Luna." Lincoln started.

"Yeah. You guys were giving each other that same look I give my rival sports teams." Lynn added.

Luan formed a half-lidded stare. "Is _that_ what this is about? Fine." She folded her arms. "Ms. Moody Pants thinks I'm not allowed to prank her just because she's going through-" Luan stopped herself upon taking note of those below Lincoln's age in the room. "That...time of the month."

Leni and Lisa's eyes widened in surprise, Lynn visibly flinched, and Lincoln remained neutral as he already knew about Luna's deal; Lucy, the twins, and Lily were left confused by the phrase.

"Time of the month?" Lola asked, whipping out her phone to check the calendar. A few pings later, "Well, I'd be mad too given how much of a _psycho_ you become on one day of the year." The princess pointed an accusatory finger at the comedian.

"Why do you go crazy on April Fools anyway?" Lana asked next.

Lincoln gave an annoyed groan before turning to the twins. "Girls, focus! We'll figure that out later." Turning back to Luan, "What did Luna tell you exactly?"

"She said she'd trash me tomorrow if I pulled so much as _one_ prank on her." Luan lifted a finger to enforce her point. Putting it back down, she sat on what used to be Lori's bed. "Now, I considered her statements since Luna sounded serious. However, I will NOT let it slide if she thinks she deserves a prank-free day just because she's more fouler than a chicken. Besides," She gestured to her siblings, "You guys already hate it when I prank you on this day. Why should this be any different?"

"I don't know Luan. I think it's better to listen to her..." Lynn scratched her head. "Remember the bread incident I had with Lori?"

Luan gave a deadpanned stare. "You carried on just fine from what I remember."

Lynn's eyebrows formed into a small 'V' as she let out an irate growl. "I was almost knocked into a coma for 6 hours because of her! Do you know how much frozen bread hurts?! Cause that bruise I got certainly says a lot!"

"Adding onto Lynn's example, the menstruation cycle-" Lisa started before interrupted.

"Lisa!" Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, and Leni shouted before pointing at the 4 other siblings in the room.

The prodigy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. They would learn of this eventually; and it saves mother the trouble of explaining it to them. Anyway," The 5 year old pulled out a chart with the name 'Female Siblings' at the top. It that had two graphs labeled 'depressed' and 'hostile' just inches below the title. "I've compiled this chart based on what I have observed from our siblings above Lincoln's age. The commonly known 'period' affects the female gender in a variety of ways. Some, like Leni and _you_, would remain in a depressive state until it passed. But others like Lynn and Lori would be more aggressive than usual; I also doubt Lori would've been so hostile at finding a new loaf of bread after being told otherwise if she wasn't going through her cycle. However," She pointed towards the 'hostile' graph. "After further online research, I found it is not uncommon for women, especially at a young age, to be rather uncooperative and be more emotionally sensitive due to the pain they are experiencing. Older women, who have grown accustomed to it, may not even notice it as I've studied our mother's cycle as well."

The other siblings cringed at that last part. No one wanted to debate on whether that little fact was more disturbing than Lisa's poop study.

"Um..." Lucy began, shifting her weight onto one foot. "What happens during a period?"

"That's easy. The walls of your-" The 4 oldest siblings cleared their throats as they glared at the little genius. Catching the hint, Lisa took a second to correct her statement. "It means you will bleed from your nether regions due to your body releasing an egg cell for reproduction. It's not anything to be worried about, as it's just a sign of maturing."

"...Wicked..." Lucy stated.

Lola blinked twice just to make sure she heard everything correctly. Once her brain finally registered Lisa's little lecture, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Ewwwww! I don't want to go through that!"

"Does this mean I'll lay an egg?" Lana asked out of curiosity.

It only took Lisa two seconds to answer their questions. "Too bad, and no." Giving her attention to Luan, "As I was saying, it appears Luna's aggression is at an all time high due to her being in the cycle. Normally, she would express annoyance at your pranking habits; but I believe this is not the case as of late, and it may be a danger to your overall health."

Luan pursed her lips. "Could you make that a little clearer?"

"She means you shouldn't prank Luna or else she'll thrash you." Lynn replied.

The comedian gave a light huff. "And you guys haven't done the same? Heck, 2 years ago you threatened to pulverize me, yet nothing happened."

"Isn't that cause Mom and Dad ground you every time you do stuff like this?" Leni pointed out.

"They do, and they even warned me about setting up pranks at their jobs."

Lana glanced at the door when she heard the toilet flushing in the bathroom. "Better hurry up guys! Luna's almost done with the can." She thumbed towards the closed door.

"Let's put it this way Luan: all of us love you as a sister,_ despite_ the crazy stunts you pull on us every April Fools Day." The others nodded at Lincoln's words. "But we think this is something that you really, _really_ should take our advice on. Luna swore more than she normally would just because she was having a problem restringing her axe; just imagine what she'd do to you if you pulled even a _tiny_ prank on her." The boy folded his arms. "We just don't see it ending well for you."

Luan gave a sigh in irritation. "I get that, but..." She rapped her fingers on her arm. "Can you guys at least trust me on this? I've seen Luna when she's on her period before and handled that smoothly. Whatever she can throw at me, I can dish right back." The 15 year old paused as everyone heard a door swinging open, the faint sounds of music being heard alongside footfalls before another door was heard being shut. "I appreciate your worries, but I got this ok?" Luan got up from the bed and exited out the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

The remaining siblings looked among themselves, still having reservations about Luan jumping into the pits of fire.

"So, Lis. What are the chances of Luan's prank blowing up in her face?" Asked the resident athlete.

"Based on my observations, I'd say..." Lisa tapped her chin in thought. "A 95% chance Luan will do something to earn herself a physical altercation."

Lucy gave a low hum. "Sigh...I'll start planning her funeral."

Lincoln gave a half-lidded stare. "No one is planning any funerals. Look, let's just be ready to separate them if push comes to shove. Sound good?"

The sound of a rush of air leaving an object filled the room. Everyone looked at Leni, who slowly sank to the floor as her suit deflated. A fork was in her hand along with the open container of succotash. A small tear was noticeable around the lip of the poncho's mask where the air continued to rush out. "I got hungry and accidentally poked a hole in it..." The blonde smiled nervously.

* * *

The rest of the night dragged on with an air of tension coursing throughout the house. Aside from the general worry of April Fools Day, the siblings (sans Luan and Luna) were more concerned about what kind of fight the two performers might get into the next morning; especially since Luan always liked to start her shenanigans early on her favorite holiday. Lincoln pulled out several rows of nails from his door, leaving only a few boards that could be easily removed, Lynn didn't sleep in her body armor while Lucy stayed inside her casket (she originally planned to sleep in the spacious vent system). With her suit no longer usable, Leni slept in her bed, eventually becoming engrossed in a shopping dream.

The twins however, didn't want to risk taking off their bubble wrap protection in case things went smoothly for their comedic sibling; if April Fools taught them anything, it was that Luan was practically an escape artist. She'd definitely have to hide from the wrath of her siblings once she had her fun after all. Like most of her older siblings, Lisa thought it'd be best to forego camping in her bunker in the event her aid was needed; Lily just slept through the night like the baby she was, forgetting about whatever concerns she had in favor of napping.

Shortly before turning in for the night, Luan took the time to set up a prank in her shared room; she had to make sure Luna was well into her sleep before she could get to work. Fortunately for her, Luna still had that habit of sleeping with music blasting in her headphones; Luan ended up dropping a few items that would've surely woke her up if it weren't for the noise pollution. After putting everything into place, the comedian set an alarm on her phone to vibrate; she wanted to be wide awake before Luna managed to get up. Since it was Sunday, Luan estimated that she'd be up around 8. With a devious grin on her face, the comedian dozed off to catch as many Zs as possible. Gotta be well rested for her big performance after all.

Unbeknownst to her, Luan would get to see the fruits of her work up close and personal...

Luna woke with a groggy moan before giving a low hiss in pain. She wished to high heaven that the Sand Man send her back to sleep; but like the average human, she was awoke due to a building pressure that told her that her bladder needed to be emptied. However, what would normally be an annoying sensation was accompanied by the constant aching of her lower region.

Luna groaned as her eyes creaked open, a slight grunt escaping her as the lids felt a little sticky. Lifting her sheets a tad after sitting up slightly, the musician could just make out a small spot of blood on the fabric of her panties.

"Ah, fuckin' hell..." Luna muttered to herself before arching her back, feeling a little bit of relief as she felt individual bones pop. "Gonna have to pop another in..." She glanced down at the clock on the nightstand. "And the sun's just gettin' up..."

Giving another yawn, Luna removed her headphones before switching them off. She gave a few silent grunts of pain when her legs moved, a small burning sensation being felt on the inner part of her thighs. Climbing down the bunk bed's latter, Luna gave a zombie-like groan as she shuffled her way to the door. The brunette noticed the door was cracked open ever so slightly, a short memory flashing through her mind that she had shut the door before heading to bed the previous night. She figured Luan must've thought she closed it but didn't check. Another aching pain ran through her core, with the musician bringing a hand to her stomach as if to soothe the area. The sooner she could reach the bathroom, the better, especially since it sounded like no one else was up.

Unfortunately, in her tired state, Luna failed to notice a lone skating shoe placed directly in her path. An even shuffle soon became a frantic balancing act as Luna suddenly found herself rocketing towards the door. She let out a yelp as she momentarily felt herself lose control of her bladder before she slammed face first into the frame; one would've swore it was enough to wake up the entire house. The force of the impact caused the door to slam shut, with Luna stumbling back a few feet before falling on her rear. Just before she could get her bearings, her vision was darkened as something metallic and wet fell on her head. Luna let out a shriek as she found herself drenched in cold water. Feeling the object on her head, she deduced it was a bucket.

"Wow, guess you could say you really _paled _it." Came a lame pun Luna recognized from anywhere.

"Luan..." The musician spoke through gritted teeth.

The comedian came out of the closet, holding a camera with a constantly flashing red light. "Aw, don't be such a hot head. I thought that dunk would've cooled you off." Luan laughed to herself.

Luna lifted the now empty bucket off her head, showing a face that had developed a red hue across the forehead. "You won't be laughin' at all once I'm done with you!" She threw it directly at comedian's face.

Luan ducked under the incoming projectile, temporarily glancing back to watch it bounce off the wall before turning back to her enraged sister. Luna stomped towards Luan, her knuckles immensely white as she breathed hot air out her nose. Normally, Luan might've lost her nerve, but that wasn't what was currently drawing her attention.

Giving a knowing smirk, "Looks like someone needs to borrow some diapers from Lily."

"What are you goin' on about?" Luna replied heatedly before noticing that her mother region felt uncomfortably wet, and warm. Come to think of it, Luna realized she didn't feel the need to use the bathroom anymore. Glancing down, the musician's cheeks became a bright red upon realizing she emptied her bladder directly into her now soaked panties.

"Aw, don't feel bad sis. I'll get some powder and a big diaper to fix you up." Luan joked before she broke into a hysterical laughing fit. She had to hold her sides to avoid doubling over.

Luna began to visibly shake as pure rage poured into her bloodstream; her pupils beginning to whiten out while her fingers itched to be clamped around her roommate's neck. Nothing would pacify the family musician more than wiping that dumb smirk off her idiot sister's face and putting an end to her stupid puns and incessant laughter. As her teeth began to grind together, Luna looked frantically around the room to find something to chuck at her sister; her eyes landed on the closest object to her, which happened to be her drum set.

Stomping over to the kit, Luna ripped the massive bass drum out of its cradle and heaved it over her head. Taking aim at Luan's face, Luna launched it with such ferocity that the drum might as well have been a baseball. Luan opened her eyes just in time to see the drum seconds from impacting her face. The comedian could only stand in shock right before her nose took the brunt of the impact. Luan gave a shrill scream as she was knocked back onto the floor, her nose shooting an endless amount of pain signals into her brain. Covering the facial damage with her hands, Luan could feel a thick, slow moving liquid seep in between her fingers whilst noticing how deformed her nose felt. Removing a shaky hand, Luan saw it was slick with her own blood.

"I told you not to do it Luan..." Luan's vision focused off her hand and onto Luna, who stood above her with her prized guitar gripped tightly in one hand. It was like she was staring at death itself with the callous and cold gaze the musician was giving her. "I FUCKING told you what would happen, but did you ever think to listen for once in your bloody life?!"

Before Luan could answer, she watched in horror as her sister raised her guitar. The comedian immediately covered her face with her arms as Luna brought her axe down, searing hot pain shooting through Luan's bones as Luna assaulted her like she was the stage during one of her performances. The 15 year old gave a cry of agony as the pain started to become too much to bear. After the fifth swing...

_CRACK!_

Luan would've swore Luna finally succeeded in breaking her arms, but the slightest movement told her they were still in one piece. Taking the risk and uncovering her face, the comedian found that the neck of Luna's guitar had broken in two. The musician stared at her wrecked baby for a few seconds before returning that chilling glare at her roommate. Apparently, whacking her with a couple instruments wasn't enough to sate Luna, as she tossed the broken guitar to the side before pouncing on her sister.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry!" Luan as she tried to push her off, but Luna had a good position after managing to straddle her stomach. "G-Get off me!"

Luna ignored her sister's pleas as she sought to restrain her arms. After a couple seconds of struggling, Luna secured both of Luan's wrists in one hand. She held them up behind Luan's head while readying the other for a jab at her face. "Luna, wait!" Luan pleaded again. "I'm said I'm sorry! I'm sor-AAAH!" The comedian was cut off as a fist connected with one of her eyes. The younger girl's cries were cut off when Luna connected another to her cheek, only to cry out again after another slammed into her already damaged nose.

Fortunately, Luna's grip on her wrists slacked enough to allow Luan to break free and block her face once again. Luna continued to hammer at her little sister as she poured her rage out, with Luan crying for the nightmare to be over. As if a higher power answered her prayers, someone grabbed Luna's wrist from behind as she readied another punch.

'Luna! Stop it!" Leni ordered, a firm grasp on the rocker's arm. Her sleep mask was settled just above her eyes, and while she'd normally give great concern about her hair being a mess, that was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

Luna twisted her head around, her glare meeting Leni's. "Let go of me brah!" She tugged her arm back, but Leni was clamped on it with a vice-like grip.

"Not until you get off _her!"_ Leni pointed towards Luan, who uncovered her face enough for the blonde to see the bruises forming on her arms and face.

"I said: Let! GO!" Luna tugged again, nearly bringing Leni down with her.

The blonde was caught by surprise, but held her ground as she tried to wrestle the enraged brunette off her sister. Luna decided she couldn't fight Leni in her current position, and twisted her body until she was able to stand up; Luan wheezed as she held her gut due to catching a knee to the stomach. The comedian could only watch as Luna tried to land a hit on Leni with the fashionista attempting to subdue her.

Several pairs of footsteps were heard from the hallway, no doubt the other siblings as the amount of noise generated would've woken up the whole neighborhood. Seconds after the door swung open, Luna managed to free one of her fists before clocking Leni right on her temple. Several gasps were heard as Leni's vision temporarily flashed white. She fell to the floor in a heap, giving a loud moan as she felt her head was spinning.

Most of the other siblings were too afraid to move. After seeing the amount of carnage Luna dealt to Luan and witnessing Leni get punched out like she was nothing but a gnat, they feared they might be next on their musical sibling's shitlist. However, one was more angry than afraid. After seeing the bruises marring Luan's body and seeing no apparent damage on Luna despite appearing to be damp, Lynn had half a mind to jump her and see how well the bullish 16 year old could fare when her adversary actually puts up a fight. A quick glance among the group gave Lynn a clear picture of the fear and worry her brother and sisters felt. They were starting to think...

No. No. NO. Fuck that. There was no way in _hell _Lynn was going to let Luna lay a finger on even _one_ of them. Moving towards the front, she wanted to be a shield between them and her crazed sister in case Luna tried to start something. However, the second she saw Leni hit the floor, all bets were off...

Before anyone could react, Lynn dashed the from group and planted both fists into her sister's gut, knocking the musician to the floor with the athlete on top. Lynn growled as she started landing blows onto Luna's face, which only lasted a few more seconds before Luna managed to land a solid right hook. The two tumbled on the floor as they fought to gain an advantage, soon becoming a mess of fists and feet flying in all directions.

The rest debated whether or not they should help Lynn; given how Lori would have trouble manhandling their athletic sister, everyone soon figured Luna would have her hands tied.

Sidestepping the brawl, Lincoln approached Luan, who managed to sit up in order to get a better grasp on the situation. He was a little repulsed by her appearance: one of her eyes was nearly shut, there was a cut on her nose, and small traces of blood were leaving her nostrils. That would explain why she was breathing through her mouth right now.

"You ok Luan?" The boy asked as he knelt next to her.

The comedian shook her head. "N-No..." Came her meek reply as more tears started to leave her eyes.

The other girls helped Leni into a sitting position, with the blonde holding her head from where Luna decked her. In all the chaos, Lincoln began to wonder where in the heck were their parents? If the siblings heard all this noise, the sound from all the thumping and vibrations in the floor surely would've-

"What is going on in here?!" Came a masculine voice that was embroiled with authority.

All of the kids (minus Luna and Lynn) turned to the door to see two confused and irritated parents. Both of them were still dressed in their bed attire, likely just as upset as the kids were at the rude awakening so early in the morning. They scanned over their children, taking note of their worried expressions, the fact Leni appeared to be holding her head, and Luan was...

Both parents had their mouths agape at seeing the state of their comedic daughter, then finally turned their attention to the two brawling girls who apparently hadn't noticed their presence. Rita pushed past her husband and marched over to the ensuing fight, a hard glare etched on her face that told everyone she was going to put an end to this. Lifting her hands, the matriarch waited a few seconds before sticking them into the brawl, a little satisfied but not very pleased when she grabbed the back of Lynn and Luna's necks. The looks of surprise told the mother they were too engrossed in their fight to pay attention to their surroundings. Lynn Sr. walked over to give them a quick look; with the number of bruises beginning to form on each of them, both parents knew this must've been over something serious.

Turning back around, the father pointed to Luan, Lincoln, Leni. "You three, living room. Especially," He gave a side glance at Lynn and Luna, "You two. Everyone else, stay upstairs."

The children followed the order without question, uncertain as to how things would pan out. The younger siblings gave sorrowful looks at Luan, who was being helped around by Lincoln. She couldn't walk around by herself due to being disoriented from the beating; her parents would've asked someone to help her regardless since she looked the worst out of everyone in the room. Rita dragged Luna and Lynn out of the room, the former still looking pissed for reasons no one could quite understand, and the latter boring a hole the size of Michigan into the back of the former's head since her rage had yet to subside. After everyone left the room, Lynn Sr. looked around to see if anything else was out of the ordinary. He spotted Luna's broken guitar, which might've clued him in on how the fighting started, but the large dent in the misplaced bass drum threw him off.

The father let a sigh escape him. "There goes my Sunday..." He muttered to himself, bypassing his youngest set of children before heading downstairs.

* * *

"And that brings us to now. Mom fixed her nose before she started treating her, Leni went and got some ice, and Luna and Lynn just kept sending silent death threats at each other until dad started talking. Now, while I do think Luan should've gotten what was coming to her," Lincoln turned from the viewer to glance at his sister. "I don't think anyone expected _this _to happen..."

"Alright. I'll be back in a second, but if you so much as look at each other, you'll be grounded until your next birthdays." Came Lynn Sr's voice before he appeared in the dining room. Coming up next to Lincoln, "Luan?" The comedic Loud glanced up at her father. "Are you ok?"

Luan shifted her gaze to the floor in shame. "Sort of..."

"Well that's just dandy..." Lynn Sr. spoke with a sarcastic undertone. "Now, I'm gonna just ask one question: did you prank Luna even after she warned you not to do it?"

Luan silently nodded, grasping her hands together as she awaited her fate.

Lynn Sr. breathed in deep before letting a sigh escape him. "Ok. Normally, I'd ground you as well, but it looks like you've been punished enough."

With that said, the patriarch went back into the living room, seeing that Luna and Lynn were staring in opposite directions; Leni had temporarily removed her ice pack as her arm got tired and her head started to feel uncomfortably cold.

"Alright, now that everything's been pieced together, I have one thing to say: Luna, you're grounded for two months. Although you did warn Luan beforehand, your response was WAY out of line. So no music, concerts, and band practice until then; and the first thing you're going to do is apologize to your sister."

Luna pursed her lips a bit. "But dad-"

"Ah ah! No buts, march!" Lynn Sr. pointed towards the dining room.

Luna huffed through her nose before getting up from the couch. As much as she didn't want to, she was already in the frying pan, and she'd risk jumping into the fire if she refused to listen to her parents. Upon reaching the open entrance that separated the two rooms, the musician stopped in her tracks. She was unsure if she'd be allowed to get any closer, seeing as Luan jumped upon noticing her presence and practically recoiled in fear. Lincoln turned towards her as well. He didn't become as giddy as Luan, but Luna could still see the underlying uncertainty in his posture.

Rita twisted her body around, taking the cotton swab away from Luan's face. "Is there something you'd like to say young lady?" Her voice was firm and filled with disappointment.

Luna scanned her sister over, taking note of the bruises, specks of blood, hair strands out of place, her quivering lip, and the fact she held her hands close to her chest as if the rocker was about to jump her again. For the first time that morning, part of Luna's anger started to subside as she continued to really look at the damage she'd done to her own kin. Luan kept giving her a face that was practically begging her not to come any closer, thinking of her as nothing but some enraged beast. Luna could also see a bit of guilt sitting just below the crust, since Luan knew very well none of this would've happened if she'd listened to her warning. Luna glanced down at the floor as her neutral façade began to fade away, guilt beginning to pool into her chest as the reality of her situation started to become as clear as the sun poking through the clouds.

"I'm sorry..." The musician spoke quietly before turning away. The others were a bit unsure if her words were sincere however.

Luna started walking back up the stairs, hearing a few pairs of feet rapidly retreating at the top. She figured her sisters would be there to watch her trial, so it wasn't upsetting that she was being spied on. It would give them some security knowing whether or not she was put on lockdown.

Lynn Sr. followed his musical child up the stairs to help move some of her things around. Glancing at the sporty child, "Lynn, make sure you see your mother before you head back up." The patriarch ordered before disappearing up the stairs.

Junior gave a light nod before turning to Leni. "How's your head?"

"Feeling better, sort of." Leni winced a little before reapplying the ice pack to her head. "Luna's got a serious right hook."

Lynn scowled a bit, glaring daggers at the floor. "She ought to be lucky I didn't get the chance to end her when Mom and Dad showed up..."

Leni remained silent for a moment. "Do you think Luan is gonna be ok?"

Lynn gave a light shrug. "Maybe. She didn't look _too_ bad, though I think the 'rents are gonna have her bunk with you for a bit."

"Well, I haven't had anyone else in the room since Lori left." The blonde smiled a little. "Maybe we could bond."

"You do you Leni." Lynn lightly tapped the bite marks on her right arm, hissing a little as they still felt tender. "Geez, Luna bites hard..."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent making a few arrangements due to Luna's punishment. Just as Lynn predicted, Luan would be staying in Leni's room due to concern for her well-being; the comedian wholehearted accepted the idea as she didn't want to be in the same room as Luna. There were concerns as to whether a sister fight protocol should be implemented, but the parents dismissed that idea since they believed the problem (at its core) was taken care of. Shortly after Luan was treated, Lynn was quickly patched up by her mother and brother, with Luna being the last one to receive care. Whilst Luna was getting cleaned up, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln helped move much of Luan's possessions into Leni's room; typically small stuff like clothes, her clown chair, and even some of her props if she ever needed them.

The comedian herself did little else for the rest of the day, preferring to stay curled up on Lori's old bed and only coming out when it was time to eat. Because she was currently incapacitated, this was probably the first time the Loud House didn't have a Pranksgiving for April Fools. As entertaining as the thought was, the mood was way too depressing for anyone to enjoy it. There was also the subject of potential monetary loss for Funny Business since she'd most likely be sore for the rest of the week, but that was the least of Luan's concerns.

As for Luna...

After putting her things in the garage for the duration of her punishment, coupled with half of Luan's things being moved across the hall, the musical Loud was left an almost plain room to stew in her owm thoughts. For someone who typically doesn't enjoy a quiet moment, the silence was very much welcome. It was here that Luna couldn't have any distractions, to finally have a chance to let the aftermath of her actions really sink in.

As she sat down on her bed, the mind was in a heated debate as to whether her actions were justified. On one hand, she gave Luan plenty of time to reconsider her attempt at pranking her roommate; the fact she specifically pointed out she was in the middle of her cycle would've been a clue to anyone else that Luna wouldn't be as chill as she usually is. Adding onto that, Luna still couldn't fathom why Luan even thought she'd be able to escape retribution. Sure, she managed to outwit her siblings at every turn, and this may have been due to everyone being too afraid to stop by her until after the storm had passed. But the last 2 years were a sign that the family as a whole was beginning to grow less fearful of her extreme pranking and more focused on f inding ways to circumvent it or enact revenge. It was only a matter of time before someone grew sick of her habits and decided to give a dish full of fist.

Sadly, Luna had been the one to do just that; and it wasn't like it was due to an elaborate plan either. All she fell for was a classic water bucket trick. Yes, skating into the door was a little painful (and Luna did piss herself); but in any other circumstance, Luna would've only been mildly annoyed. However, the fact she woke up already feeling a major aching in her lower area exacerbated the problem. The musician doubted she'd be as pissed as she was otherwise.

Luna started to purse her lips as a few tears developed in her eyes. While Luan went against her wishes to not prank her, said prank was practically child's play compared to what Luan would normally dish out on April Fools. So, she could say she kept her word at toning things down. And yet, Luan ended up receiving a beatdown that would've been more warranted if she messed with Luna's instruments or the lyrics she keeps for her songs that she worked hard on. Luan didn't even break her precious axe, which would now have to be replaced. That was all Luna's own doing when she broke it over her sister's arms, not to mention breaking her nose when she chucked that bass drum at her.

And to top it all off, smashing Luan with instruments wasn't enough for her when the comedian had long stopped laughing. No, she had to finish it with her bare hands. Lord knows what could've become of Luan if Leni hadn't stepped in when she did. That hurt and fearful expression was glued to Luna's mind like a giant flat screen TV, and it wouldn't go away no matter how many times you tried to change the channel.

Luna's lip began to quiver as she realized her father was right: she dealt Luan a punishment disproportionate to the prank that befell her. Now, her roommate was either never going to forgive her, or remain distant for possibly all eternity. The musician wouldn't blame Luan if she couldn't even bear the thought of looking at her, and Luna herself would more than likely punch her own reflection if there was a mirror in the room. The musician shut her eyes before bringing her hands to her face, streams of hot tears leaking past her palms as her silent sobs filled the void in the other wise quiet room.

* * *

The few weeks following April Fools Day only yielded little improvement. Luan was no longer in her depressive state, but was far from being back to her cheerful self. Puns and jokes were almost a foreign concept to her, and even Benny had issues trying to get her to crack a smile. With Luna, her cycle had ended well into the first week in, but she might as well have been a Pariah among her siblings. They would more often than not either do one of the three: stay distant and wary, refuse to acknowledge her existence, or in the case of Lynn, acknowledge her with such hostility that no conversation would last more than two seconds.

Lori was also informed of what occurred, but unlike her other siblings, she completely understood the situation. There were times Luan would drive her up the wall so much that she wanted to wring her neck, but wouldn't do it since she was family and a child trying to have her fun. Because of that, Lori was more disappointed than angry at Luna for her lack of self control. However, she made it clear that Luna would need to make amends with Luan rather than let this matter fester into something worse.

Taking her sister's advice, Luna decided today was a better time than any other, especially with everyone else either out of the house or preoccupied with their own activities. After finishing her homework, Luna opened the door to the hallway. It was empty aside from Cliff lounging by the stairs, and from there, Luna could hear sounds coming from the TV. Focusing on the door just across the hall, Luna could Luan through the slight crack in the doorway. She was sitting at Leni's desk, engrossed in her own set of homework. As for the fashionista herself, Luna was aware that she was currently at work.

Giving a small sigh, Luna took a few steps forward and rapped her knuckles on the hard wood. "Luan?"

The comedian flinched a bit, directing her attention to the door. "Yeah?..."

"You got a sec?" Her voice was a mix of pleading and hesitation.

Luan remained silent for a moment. She hadn't spoken to Luna since April 1st, which would've given her more than enough time to cool down. Although she was still a little wary, Luna hadn't tried to harm her ever since that day. She did give a somewhat of a warm smile during the few times they acknowledged each other, but Luan didn't return her sentiments. And yet, if Luna managed to finally work up the courage to speak with her, then Luan could at least do her the courtesy of hearing her out.

"Yeah..." Luan finally answered.

Luna pushed the door open with what could be considered a forced smile. "So...how ya been?"

"Good." The comedian responded quickly, her pen lightly tapping her paper to calm whatever anxiety she had building up.

"Great, so...whatcha up to-" Luna started before her sister interrupted.

"Luna," Luan turned the chair towards her, "We both know you're here for something specific, so you might as well go and say it." The comedian spoke with slight disdain, crossing her arms before patiently waiting for Luna to answer.

The musician let a sigh escape her. "Alright...I know you probably still hate me for beatin' on you weeks back, and you probably think I didn't mean it when I apologized back then." She sat on the bed. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you like that Lu. You just caught me in a bad moment; I woke up all sore down below, and you laughing and pranking me didn't help my mood any one bit. I know I warned you about what I'd end up doin', and now I'm reapin' what I sow because of that." Luna pursed her lips together. "But at the same time, I still deserved it. I went _way _out of line back then, and I couldn't imagine what would've happened to you if Leni didn't try to stop me..."

Luna had to take a moment to gather herself, not wanting Luan to see her crying as she felt she didn't deserve that kind of pity. Her light sniffles made it obvious she was close though. "I know it's a long shot..." She cleared her throat so her voice didn't sound broken. "But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Luan rapped her fingers on the length of her forearm, biting her cheek for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "I know I have a hard time trusting you, especially after that look you gave me while you had me pinned to the floor." Luna looked up at her, at which Luan met her gaze. "I woke up on the verge of wetting the bed _twice_ because of that. I know you and our other sisters and brother don't really like it when I pull a prank on you guys, but I didn't think you'd take it _that_ far. I don't even think you realize how hard it was to even look at you as my sister..." Luna broke the stare as her gaze lowered to the floor in guilt. Luan gave a depressed sigh. "But _I'm _the one who started it all...I ignored all the warnings everyone gave me and pushed you over the edge. So it's just as much as my fault as it is yours."

The comedian got up from her chair and took a seat next to Luna. "I know I starting apologizing before you started beating me into the floor, but as you might guess, that was because I got caught..." Luna glanced at her sister, who nervously twiddled her thumbs. "I think it goes without saying that I messed up big time thinking I could get out of this scot free, and to be honest..." Luan glanced at Luna. "I don't really blame you for being angry. You told me what you were going through, but I took it as a challenge and got my just desserts. I guess the only _good _thing about all of this was that you didn't beat me down with the fridge. Can't really have your cake and eat it too, huh..."

Luna gave a slight nod. "Guess not..."

"So, I forgive you for hurting me." Luan paused, laying a hand on Luna's shoulder. "But only if you can forgive me for being an uncaring dunce."

Luna raised a brow. "So, we start over?"

"Well, I'm Luan. What's your name?" The comedian smiled as she extended her hand.

Luna gave a soft chuckle. "That's the first joke you made in weeks."

"Yeah, I know. It was literally killing me inside to hold it in." Luan let out a genuine laugh.

"If that was killin' you, then you should've been dead that one time you went crazy after you couldn't tell a joke for an hour." Luna spoke in fits of giggles.

"Same to you with your British accent." Luan added.

The little giggle fest became full blown laughter before both girls promptly hugging each other, spending a few moments to enjoy each other's warm embrace. Their sisterly bond may have been fractured, but it was never broken. And like all injuries, they just needed time to rest and heal before becoming whole again. They didn't notice footsteps approaching the door, which turned out to be Leni as she just got home. She stopped upon the scene before her, fighting the urge to squeal in glee. Instead, she whipped out her phone and snapped a photo of the two.

Opening her messaging app, the blonde uploaded the image before sending it to Lori with a couple heart emotes in the text portion of the message. "She'll totes enjoy this."

**A/N: And that concludes our April Fools episode. Now, don't expect me to start making holiday themed one shots as I'm normally too busy to do them (and I somewhat don't care for em). As always, hope you guys enjoyed this little idea from me, and remember, this has NO _c_onnection to any of my other stories before anyone asks.**


End file.
